RWQFSFASXC (FW)
:For info on RWQFSFASXC's core series character, click here. :Not what you were looking for? See Bonnie (disambiguation). RWQFSFASXC, also known as its fan name Shadow Bonnie and RXQ (shown at the character selection menu), is an unlockable character in FNaF World. Appearance RWQFSFASXC's appearance is almost identical to its counterpart from the core series but it is slightly smaller and its teeth are different. RWQFSFASXC is nothing more than a silhouetted shadow version of Toy Bonnie with glowing white eyes and teeth. Attacks Strategy RWQFSFASXC is a very good support character to have in any party. Even though it cannot do any direct damage its Gift Boxes ability can revive fallen allies and its Mimic Ball can copy Attacks, including Gift Boxes. Its Haunting Ability can temporarily freeze an enemy giving the player's party an advantage, especially on some bosses that attacks fast like Supergoon When using RWQFSFASXC, the player should use Gift Boxes at the start of a battle (the Auto:Gift Boxes chip is also recommended). After Gift Boxes is used, Mimic Ball can be used to double every attack and can help stack Gift Boxes. Use Gift Boxes again if a party member has fallen and use Mimic Ball again if it's gone. With Mimic Ball and Gift Boxes already set, the player can then use Haunting to temporarily freeze enemies, giving the player's party an advantage. Another strategy is using his Gift Boxes move every round if the player have Auto:Mimic. This strategy is good against really hard bosses in the game. If the player use Gift Boxes one round and revive a animatronic, the Auto:Mimic will use Gift Boxes again giving the animatronic another life. Making the match easier and quicker. Gallery Gameplay Shadow bonnie load.png|RWQFSFASXC's loading screen. ShadowBonnieMenu.png|RWQFSFASXC's icon from the character selection menu. RWQFSFASXCIcon.png|RWQFSFASXC's icon in the Character Select menu when not unlocked. Misc Fnafworldteaser.jpg|RWQFSFASXC in the FNaF World teaser. FNAF World Christmas.jpg|RWQFSFASXC in the "Merry Christmas!" teaser. Fnafworld.jpg|RWQFSFASXC in the "Update 2" teaser. Update 2 plane.jpg|RWQFSFASXC in the second "Update 2" teaser. Trivia *If RWQFSFASXC is selected as the first member in the party before the Scott Cawthon fight, its body looks invisible as it blends into the background during the pre-battle dialogue. *Similar to JJ, RWQFSFASXC received its name from its Five Nights at Freddy's 2 in-game files. RWQFSFASXC also received its name from Five Nights at Freddy's 3, both in game and in the files. **Additionally, RWQFSFASXC is one of the few characters to have a previously unconfirmed name, the others being JJ and Shadow Freddy. ***However, in a recent Steam post, Scott Cawthon calls this animatronic Shadow Bonnie, likely for ease of typing. *RWQFSFASXC's loading screen tagline is likely referring to the fact that RWQFSFASXC's name doesn't appear to be pronounceable. **It may also be a reference to popular TV show Breaking Bad, where character Walter White (Bryan Cranston) speaks the line during a rather intense scene. The line has since become synonymous with the character. **The line (and variants of it) also has a degree of memetic status as something said during physical intimacy. *The way how RWQFSFASXC attacks during the enemy fight is strikingly similar to itself from the Glitch Minigame in Five Nights at Freddy's 3 where its animation "scrambles" into somewhat glitch-like. *When encountering RWQFSFASXC, its battle name will be "???". This applies to the second to last bottom row of characters in the "Party Creation" menu with the exception of Springtrap. *When selecting it as a party member, it is labelled as RXQ, even though the Q''' comes before the '''X in its full name. *RWQFSFASXC is one of three characters who was reskinned as an enemy, the other two being Shadow Freddy and Mangle. *RWQFSFASXC cannot cause any direct damage, however, it is still very useful in battle due to its ability to revive fallen companions and temporarily freeze enemies. *RWQFSFASXC is one of three animatronics that possess a tail, the others being Toy Bonnie and Funtime Foxy. *RWQFSFASXC's name can be pronounced as (Rook·Fus·Fas·Zik), (Rouk·Fus·Fa·Zik), (Rouk·Fis·Fa·Ask), or (Rick•Oo•Zih•Fax) if needed. Category:FNaF World Category:Characters Category:Shadows (FW)